Sketches: A Jiley Story
by DarkElements10
Summary: James wants a picture of him drawn, and the only way he can get that to happen is if he bugs someone. Jiley, JamesxRiley Pairing. Short One-shot.


**Sketches**

**

* * *

**_Knock! Knock!_

Riley Jackson sighed as she set aside her sketchbook and climbed off of the couch. A day alone, the first one in a while, and someone just _had_ to come and ruin it. Muttering under her breath, she grabbed the doorknob to her apartment and pulled it open to find James Diamond standing at the threshold. He grinned when he saw his friend.

"Hi Riley, how's it going?" he asked.

"Fine," Riley replied shortly and then paused. "What are you doing here?" She took a step back and allowed James to go into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I was bored," James replied as he flopped down onto the couch. "And I wanted t someone to keep my company, I don't like being lonely."

"That explains why you're always around one of the guys." Riley replied as she sat back down in her spot and picked up her sketch book again, finishing up a quick drawing of the TV. James leaned over and looked at the picture.

"That's really good." He commented.

"Thank you." Riley replied as she raised an eyebrow in reply when she saw that he was now looking up at her with a large grin. "What?" she asked warily.

"Can you draw me?" James questioned, raising his eyebrows in question. Up close Riley could see that James' eyes were blue-green and that they always lit up whenever he talked about himself. This made sense as he was the face of Big Time Rush.

"I could," Riley replied with a slow nod as she went back to shading the drawing of the TV. "But will I? No."

"Why not?" James demanded, sounding like he was pouting. Riley looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Yep. He was pouting.

"Because you can't sit still for more than five seconds." She replied as if it was obvious. "Honestly, I'm surprised you don't have ADD."

"I promise I'll sit still for as long as you need me to," James stuck out his lower lip as he clasped his hands together. "Please, please, please?"

"Fine!" Riley snapped, already annoyed of his mere presence. She flipped to a blank page in her sketchbook, huffing loudly. "Just sit there and don't move a muscle."

James cheered, acting more like a five year old than the sixteen year old he was and then composed himself in a way that Riley thought that he was getting his picture taken instead of being drawn. (Narrow eyes and everything.)

James watched as she started to draw him. Her hand was flying back and forth across the page, and she would occasionally look up at him through her A look of concentration was apparent on her face as the pencil she held in her hand glided quickly across the sheet of paper. Only a little more and she would be done with the general outline. She just had to-

"I'm sleepy," James yawned, running his hands over his face.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Riley cried as she slapped her pencil down on to the sketchbook and ran her hands over her face. James froze, confused, and slightly terrified, at how she was reacting to his movement. Riley glared over at him. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid," she growled. "I can still see you."

"No wonder Logan always says that pretending you're not moving-the person can't see you thing never works." James commented.

"_Why_ did I _ever_ agree to draw you?" Riley spat.

"Because I'm kinda hot," James replied with a charming smile and a wink. "If I do say so myself."

Riley caught herself from smiling just in time and opted for an eye roll instead. "Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to fit the picture on here," she shrugged. "What with having to draw your head so big."

"Oh come on, you think I'm hot." James declared teasingly. "Just admit it and I'll leave you alone."

"Sorry," Riley shrugged. "I promised my brothers and sister I wouldn't lie anymore."

"Ouch." James pretending to be hurt, but burst out laughing anyway. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to move. Hold on, let me pose again." He took a couple of deep breaths and then moved back into the pose that he was before.

Riley shook her head as she went back to drawing. Thankfully this time James had managed to stay still for about five minutes, four longer than last time, until he started to speak again.

"So, who do you love?" he asked casually, messing with the blanket that was draped over the couch.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked as she looked up from her sketchbook, both eyebrows raised, her mouth dropped open in a 'o'.

"It's a simple question to answer," James replied as he turned his head to look at her. "Who do you love? Besides, your siblings I mean." As Riley started to babble an answer, a blush coming to her cheeks, James grinned. "It's one of your friends isn't it?"

"None of your business!" she snapped and then looked haughty. "Why, do _you_ love someone?"

"Yep." James replied simply as he took her sketchbook from her hand and grabbed the pencil that was barely still in her hand. "And I'll tell you, maybe."

"Do I know who it is?" Riley asked, now very interested.

"Yes, you do." James replied as he scribbled something on to the sketchbook. "But you've been mean to me today, I don't know if I will tell you."

Riley groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "James, you can't just say that you love someone and say that you won't tell me who it is." She motioned to herself. "I'm a girl, I need the gossip!"

"Nope, sorry." James pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when he got a text message. He quickly replied to it and stood up, tossing the sketchbook on to the couch. "Gotta go, apparently Gustavo is yelling at the guys, wondering where I am."

"So you really weren't lonely?" Riley asked as she cocked an eyebrow, something that she did a lot, along with smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Nope," James replied simply. "I was at Rocque Records dancing." He shrugged and then smiled charmingly. "I just wanted an excuse to see you." He added as he backed up to the door and opened it. "Later." He called before leaving the room.

Riley let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed her sketchbook, wanting to go back to work on James' head shape. She started to draw when she noticed something scribbled really small in the corner. Bringing it up to her face, she smiled when she read what it said.

_I Love You - James_


End file.
